1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 4-barrel carburetors for gasoline engines for motor vehicles and in particular to an adapter plate means for easy conversion of a 4-barrel carburetor to and from 2-barrel operation only.
2. Description of the Prior Art
4-barrel carburetors have been provided for gasoline engines to enable one to have power and/or speed as required. The primary carburetor portion provides for normal power and speed for driving about town. The secondary carburetor portion provides for added power and speed needed for express highway traveling at steady high speeds and bursts of speed to go around traffic. However, in everyday city travel driver's driving habits cause the secondary carburetor portions to be activated and consequently gasoline is wasted and the gas mileage rating of the motor vehicle is lowered.
Adapters are available commercially for converting engines and carburetors from 4-barrel to 2-barrel configurations. However, this presents a problem as one has to disconnect carburetor linkages and physically change from a 4-barrel configuration to a 2-barrel configuration and vice versa as required for the vehicle's intended use. Each change requires at least a minor tune-up of the engine to ensure efficient engine performance.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved adapter means for converting a 4-barrel carburetor to a 2-barrel carburetor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved adapter means for converting a 4-barrel carburetor to a 2-barrel carburetor without disconnecting and reconnecting throttle linkages or requiring an extensive motor tune-up after the conversion.
Other objects of this invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, appear hereinafter.